


Pedantic

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How was that guy possibly worse than you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedantic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** July 2013 WotD _Pedantic_ 7/17/13.

“Just tell me that he is worse than me. That is not asking much.”

“How was that guy possibly worse than you? He didn’t even come close to Danno levels. ”

“ _How was he worse?_ Are you kidding me? The way he was picking on his assistant’s pronunciations? When you said he was a suspect in several cases, then he corrected you that _three is a few, several is a minimum of four_? When he said that the physical description was different because he is five foot eight and a half, not five foot- Okay, stop smiling. I’m pedantic, I know.”


End file.
